Green Eyes: Alternative Universe
by Jpena
Summary: This is the what if. Basically same prompt as Green eyes except no deaging and probably no Amelia. Let me know if you would like to keep her or not. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter

Picks up the chapter before the deaging. This is Green Eyes Alternative Universe. Please read and Review.

He found them passed out in the floor, they were both breathing. Severus shook his head; he looked at Draco and then at Potter.

He heard the Weasleys and Granger enter the empty basement and look at the young men.

"What did you do to them?" The Granger girl came close to Potter's side.

"They are drunk and probably stoned out of their minds. Nothing to worry about, I'll come and collect my godson tomorrow morning." Severus drawled, his face betrayed nothing but slight contempt for them.

"What about Harry? He's your son. He needs you now." The youngest Weasley boy said.

Severus' eyes became slits and his voice dropped to a hiss. His students were well aware that Professor Snape was enraged now. "Do not pretend to know anything about my situation or the boy's situation. Stay out of this Weasley." Severus stalked out of the room.

Percy took charge, "Let's get them upstairs, I'll get Malfoy, you guys have Harry." The next fifteen minutes were spent trying to get two passed out wizards to bed.

"One of us should stay for the night" Percy looked tired, he had spent the whole day working at the ministry. He was sorting out all of the damage.

"You can go Perce, Mione and me will stay with them. Ron looked angry and relieved at the same time. It could have been worse. He was worried for Harry, ever since the last battle Harry had been withdrawn and rejected his or Hermione's company for more than an hour.

Once Percy left Hermione started the kettle, "he doesn't need space Ron. He needs help." Her voice was filled with anxiety.

Ron hugged her, "you were right. I should have listened to you. We'll help him, he's going to be ok." He smiled and hugged her harder.

He wanted to puke so badly, but he couldn't move from his spot wherever he was. Harry opened his eyes. Everything was too bright. He rolled over and came in contact with the hard and cold floor. It felt good, after a while he crawled to his bathroom. He was home, good. He remembered Malfoy and the muggle bar. "Must have been a dream." He muttered lowly.

He saw his reflection; he was pale, his face looked gaunt and his eyes looked extremely tired. He pulled out some aspirin from the medical cabinet and took two of those with water from the sink. He hoped the headache would go way in a few minutes.

Harry took a deep breath and waited for the room to stop spinning. He felt better after a few minutes and decided to go to the kitchen and see if there was any hangover or pepper up potion left. As he walked down the stairs he heard voices. Ron and Hermione must be here, the voices were easier to hear. "Not Hermione or Ron." Harry' heart constricted she he heard two familiar voices.

"What were you thinking Dragon?" Snape's voice was soft and pained. Harry had never heard him speak like that to anyone.

"They're gone uncle Sev. I am alone, I have no one anymore." Malfoy was sniveling all over his kitchen, great.

"Draco, I know this is hard for you but this is not the way to deal with your grief. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about." Snape said authoritatively.

Harry heard his former school nemesis cry. Old rivalries ran deeper; Harry couldn't help but tease Malfoy. He entered the kitchen but stopped on his tracks. Snape embraced Malfoy and while he cried his eyes out. How many times had he wanted someone to give him a hug and tell him that everything would get better? For years Harry fantasized that someone would rescue him, comfort him and love him. Malfoy interrupted his musings, "I don't even know what I'm going to do, there won't be any funerals and I don't know what the ministry wants out of me."

Snape grabbed Draco's shoulders, "I'll talk to Kingsley. He's bound to know what is going on. I won't let you go to Azkaban. Now, straighten up Dragon, you have to make Cissy and Lucius proud." Harry saw Snape smile, a genuine smile like the ones he gave his mother when they were children. "Malfoys are survivors." Draco half smiled and hugged Snape one more time.

Harry couldn't take it anymore; he entered the kitchen and made his presence known. Both Slytherin froze and looked at a disheveled Harry. "Malfoy doesn't look any better." He thought.

"Good morning Mr. Potter." Snape sounded unaffected. How could he be this way? Wasn't he in the least uncomfortable with Harry being here? He was his fucking son and all he got was a cold greeting. The Boy Who lived remained quiet. Malfoy broke the tension. "Good bye Potter. Thank you for the drinks."

The two men left the house, not even once did Severus Snape look at his son. Harry dropped to a chair and just cried. He cried for the unfairness of it all. Why did it hurt him so much that Snape didn't even look at him? He had hated the bastard for almost eight years. "He's your dad, and he's a good person. You want him to care, to be concerned about you. You want him to be your dad, your friend like he is to Draco Malfoy. But he doesn't want to be, he made it perfectly clear." He said this out loud and then stopped crying.

Hermione and Ron found him nursing some tea. "How are you feeling mate?" Ron spoke quietly.

Harry smiled halfheartedly and let them take the first step. "I'm worried Harry. Ron stop glaring at me. I'm scared for him." Hermione looked concerned and sad.

"Harry you've been distant, you don't want to talk to us. You drink, when was the last time you saw Teddy? Are you going back to Hogwarts? Just talk to us." Harry could see the fear in her eyes.

He felt ashamed and angry at the same time. "Mione, it won't happen again. And no I'm not going back to school. I think N.E.W.T.S don't really matter anymore."

Ron looked like he wanted to agree with him but he looked at his girlfriend and saw her sad expression. "You have to finish your studies. You need to graduate, how are you going to get a job?"

Harry laughed, "Mione, I'm the freaking Boy Who Lived. The ministry is dying to recruit me as an Auror."

"Is that it? Are you going to become an Auror?" Hermione's face brightened.

"No Mione, I'm tired of fighting. I don't know what I'm going to do but I'm sure as hell are not going to be back to Hogwarts." He could see that his friends wanted to argue.

"Hear me out. Everyone will be looking at me and asking questions. I'm tired of that. I'm not ready to face them yet." He said firmly.

"He's right Mione, besides, we don't even know if Hogwarts will be open this September." Ron tried to logically point out.

"Well it doesn't matter. I just want you to talk to us, I understand it's hard for you Harry but you can't alienate us. We are your best friends." She was close to tears now.

"Oh Hermione, don't do that. You know we are not good with girly tears." Harry hugged her and softly said, "I'll be ok. I swear I won't get drunk again."

She snorted, and punched him in the arm. "At least not without us."

"That's my girl" Ron pulled Hermione and kissed her soundly. Harry laughed and the three of them hugged again.


	2. Chapter 2

Please read and review. Thank you all for your alerts, reviews and favorites.

Chapter 2

Draco woke up, not recognizing his surroundings. He rubbed his eyes and remembered that he was back at Spinner's End with his godfather. Draco tried really hard to start his life again. Uncle Severus tried his best to help him. They went back to the mansion and got his things moved to Spinner's End. They were preparing his defense for the Azkaban Trial. It was to happen three days from today; he would be accused of being a Death Eater, Albus Dumbeldore's murder, Granger's Torture and Crabbe's death.

He stood up and went to the bathroom. He wanted to take a shower and some pills for the headache he was feeling. Since that morning when his uncle found him at Potter's place he had forbidden Draco to touch another bottle. Draco had nightmares and woke up with blinding headaches. He didn't tell Severus, he could deal with this on his own. Draco saw his reflection on the mirror; he was thinner and paler than ever before. "I really look bad." He sighed and brushed his teeth before going for that shower.

Severus downstairs read the papers, both muggle and magical. He drank his warm tea and waited for his godson to come down and have breakfast. Living with a teenaged boy was very enlightening. They had no sense of time, were sloppy and brooded all day. He tried to get Draco to at least eat twice a day. Severus knew the pain that came from losing someone dear. He also knew that it was very easy to slip into depression. Draco needed to do something find something that would help him keep active. Severus watched over Potter, which helped him get through the days. He had focus, and watching over Potter was never an easy task. Severus stopped himself, he was thinking about that boy again. He didn't want to think of Potter again. Potter thoughts led to Lily thoughts, the fact that he was his son.

He was interrupted by Draco came down the stairs and sat in front of him. "Good morning." The blond young man poured himself tea and sat forlornly in front of the man.

Severus finished reading the politics section and then looked to the boy. "We are going to go over our notes again."

"No, I don't want to. Enough is enough; we've been through those notes for a week. Every day." Draco rolled his eyes.

"I don't think you understand what is at stake here boy. You could go to jail for the rest of your life if this trail goes wrong." Severus used his most threatening voice.

Draco nodded, "just this once, we'll stop after today. I don't think I can take another session of questions and rounds of accusation coming from you tomorrow." Severus nodded too. They spent the rest of the morning and afternoon going over the defense. It was so painful to relive and explain all of his actions to Severus who was the closest thing he had to a father now.

In London Harry Potter played with his own godson. Teddy was already five months; it was a hot August morning. Andromeda Tonks chatted with Molly. They were at the Burrow. Ginny was at Luna's house and Ron and Hermione were at her house.

Harry laughed when Teddy giggled and crawled around the playpen. Harry picked the baby and shook him a little. Teddy exploded in giggles. "Harry dear to shake him so hard." Molly said from across the room.

"Don't worry Mrs. Weasley, Teddy here likes it." Harry chuckled when the baby changed his hair from brown to purple to blue. "Don't you like it? Ted" the baby, giggled even more when his godfather tickled him.

Harry loved being around Teddy, he felt happier, and the world didn't seem to bleak after spending an evening with the little boy. He continued playing with the baby until he fussed, "Oh he's tired. Let me put him to sleep Harry." Mrs. Tonks stood up from her chair but Harry stopped her. "I'll do it." Harry grabbed a bottle and went up the stairs to Ron's room. He fed the baby and put him to sleep after conjuring a makeshift crib for him. "Sleep tight Teddy."

Harry went down the stairs and heard Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Tonks talking. " I am sure Severus is doing his best to help the boy but I don't think He stands a chance." Molly said.

"I should something for the boy, he's my nephew but every time I see him I see Lucius and that he's a Malfoy." Mrs. Tonks sounded ashamed.

"Is not your fault dear, but I really think that Draco Malfoy doesn't deserve to go to Azkaban. He's just a misguided boy." Molly said, "Hermione, Ron and Harry are going to testify." She said carefully.

"Well that won't help Draco much." Andromeda stated, "they hate the boy, they are probably going to make sure that he spends the rest of his life rotting in Azkaban.

Molly didn't comment, she heard Ron and Ginny talk about the Malfoy boy and they certainly hated him. If what she heard was correct, Draco Malfoy had always belittled her children and made their lives a living hell during school.

Harry decided to not intervene. He made his presence known by knocking on the door politely. "Teddy is asleep, he drank his milk. I'll go now, I have to meet Mione and Ron for lunch." He said goodbye quickly.

The women saw him go, they were still very worried about him. Molly made sure to talk to Hermione about him, "he's getting better. He doesn't drink anymore or at least that's what Hermione tells me." the redhead pointed out to her friend.

"Snape should be there for him. Harry is his son, I would do anything to have my Dora back." Andromeda said sadly. Molly squeezed her hand "I know dear. I miss Fred every single day but we have Teddy and George. We have to be strong for them." Molly smiled waveringly at her.

Harry apparated to Grimmauld place, "Kreacher." He called, the old house elf appeared with a noisy crack. "Yes master." The creature smiled, he was happier now. He cleaned the house, cooked and seemed to like Hermione now. "Where are Ron and Hermione?"

Kreacher bounced off his heels, "Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger are on their room." Kreacher said quickly, "anything else the Master may need."

"No thank you Kreach." Harry went to his room. There was definitely one downside to living with his friends. They were a couple now and they did couple stuff. Ron and Hermione were supportive but it was obvious that they now found each other very interesting. Harry didn't want to think about what they were doing in their room right now. He was very sure Ron didn't want to think about his little sister and him doing what he was doing to Hermione. Ginny and him were not together anymore. It just didn't feel right, and surprisingly it wasn't his decision to break up. Harry would have stayed with Gin but she wasn't happy with their relationship. They decided to remain friends.

Three hours later after a nap and a sandwich Harry went to the living room, in hopes that his friends were done with their activities. He was rewarded when a smiling Ron went to the cupboards and put himself a glass of pumpkin juice and sat next to him.

"Hey mate, what time is it?" the redhead asked sipping some of his juice.

"Almost five. Your mum wants us to have dinner with them. I told her we would be there by seven." Harry answered; he wanted to tell him something.

"Ron. I need to talk to you about something." Harry fidgeted; he knew it would be very hard to get Ron on board with his plan. He hated Malfoy. "Malfoy's trial is coming up."

His best mate looked at him strangely, "yes Harry we all got the letters."

"Malfoy is not a murderer, you know that." Harry started, he saw Ron frown. "What are getting at mate?"

"It wouldn't be right if he spent the rest of his life in Azkaban."

"Harry, Hermione was tortured in front of him and that ferret did absolutely nothing to stop that bitch from hurting our best friend. We could hear her scream in pain. I have nightmares of my Hermione being in pain from the cruciatus curse. Do you know that Mione has nightmares too? She wakes up sweating and with tears on her eyes."

Harry shook his head, "Ron mate, that wasn't his fault. Bellatrix hurt Mione." He tried to continue but Ron cut him off. "He stood by and did nothing. I won't lie for him Harry."

Harry sighed and watched his best friend leave the room. He achieved nothing, and by the looks of it Hermione wouldn't be of much help with his cause either.

They went to dinner at the Burrow, Harry approached Hermione when Ron was distracted talking to Percy and George. "Mione I need to ask you something." He led her to the porch.

"Malfoy's trial is coming up…" he started but Hermione placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I agree with you. Ron talked to me about your chat earlier."

"Harry, Malfoy looked sickened when I was tortured, when Bellatrix talked to Griphook he tried to help me. He tried to heal me." Harry looked surprised.

"I don't like to talk about it much, I just told Ron when he said that you were trying to get Malfoy out of Azkaban."

"What did Ron say?" he was speechless.

Hermione smiled "he was surprised too. I think that little fact rattled his image of the ferret. I think he's shocked."

"So you think he will testify in his favor?" Hermione frowned. "Ron will tell the truth, I wouldn't want to see Malfoy in Azkaban but Harry you have to agree that actions have consequences and he has to pay for what he did."

She looked at him and took his hands, "Why are you doing this Harry?"

He tried to look away from her, "his mum saved me."

"No this is not because of Mrs. Malfoy. Why are you trying to help him? He made our lives hell for seven years and tried to kill us a couple of months ago."

"I don't know. It doesn't feel right. Him going to Azkaban, he's a prick but he's not evil."

"I heard professor Snape is preparing his defense." She mentioned casually.

"Yes I heard it too. Mione, this has nothing to do with him." Harry said tiredly, he avoided talking about Snape at all costs.

Hermione nodded, she didn't want to argue with him. She knew better than to point out once again that it was best if he talked to his father. She tried to tell him that before but Harry snapped at her, "My father's dead."

"Hermione, he was in bad shape. He wanted to die, remember when you found us." Harry didn't have to continue. "I remember." His friends didn't like to talk about it.

"His father told him that if he drank enough muggle alcohol he would die from it. Malfoy took it literally and wanted to die that night. Mione I know what it feels to lose people you love. His parents were rotten but they were his only family."

Hermione could relate to that, hell at this point half of the wizarding world could understand where Harry was coming from. She offered him a small smile, "Professor Snape won't let him go to Azkaban." She left after that comment.

Harry sat in one of the swings. He thought back to Malfoy and Snape. It pained him that the professor took so much interest in Draco Malfoy. He was very angry with Snape. He should have known better… He didn't want to go down that road again, in which he blamed Snape of everything. It was too easy to build the rage against him and according to Hermione it wasn't healthy.

The Boy Who Lived went back inside and enjoyed the Weasleys around him talking, laughing, and smiling. They were his real family. He didn't need Severus Snape.

Severus woke up and dressed on the most official black robes he owned, he was about to wake his godson but the boy was already sitting down in the kitchen table wearing black robes too. "Uncle I don't think I can do this." Draco looked pale and nervous.

"You will go through this. You have to face them." Severus hissed, Draco snapped out of it and nodded seriously. They had breakfast in silence. Each of them worried, Draco thought about spending the rest of his life behind bars and Severus thought about failing this boy.

They apparated to the Ministry and took their places in the Wizengamot courtroom. The warlocks sat in the high chair while the Minister of Magic spoke. The room was filled with people. This was the last trial, Draco was the last death eater to receive sentence."We here for the trial of one Draco Lucius Malfoy. He's charged with the murders of Albus Dumbledore, Vincent Crabbe and the torture of Hermione Granger…"

Kingsley started, during the course of the trial many people testified on Dumbledore's death. Seamus Finnigan, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Padma Patil etc. They all saw how Draco led the death eaters out of the Room of Requirement, but neither of them could accurately tell what happened after that.

Eventually Kingsley called Harry testify. "We call Mr. Harry James Potter." He stood up and walked to a chair next to Malfoy.

"Was Mr. Malfoy with you at the Astronomy Tower?"

Harry tensed, "He was."

"Did Mr. Malfoy murder the late Headmaster?" the minister asked.

The Boy who Lived looked directly at the Wizengamot. "Malfoy could not kill the headmaster, Professor Snape did it, and you already established that Dumbledore was already dying."

The Wizengamot murmured until Kingsley's voice boomed through the room. "Very well. Let's proceed with the events of Mr. Crabbe's death. Would you please recall that event?"

"Yes, Hermione, Ron, Goyle, Crabbe, Malfoy and me were in the Room of Requirement. I can't recall if it was Goyle or Crabbe but one of them unleashed the Fiendyfire curse. Crabbe didn't make it."

The warlocks talked amongst them. "We call Ronald Bilius Weasley." Ron stood up from his chair and sat in a chair next to Harry. They didn't want to make him come down again when he had to testify again.

Kingsley asked once again about Crabbe's death. "Malfoy didn't do it. He tried to stop the fire like the rest of us. He tried to help Crabbe but he couldn't do it." Ron said firmly, he omitted the fact that the ferret tried to kill them.

"Hermione Jean Granger, please come down." Hermione walked down, and sat next to Ron. She testified on Crabbe's death.

"Ms. Granger would you please talk to us about your time in Mafoy Manor." Draco paled, as did Hermione.

She went through their capture, and to the moment when they were separated. "Bellatrix Lestrange used the crucio on me." Her voice was shaky. Ron squeezed her hand.

"When she realized that I wouldn't say anything she tried on Griphook. Draco used healing charms on me. Mrs. Malfoy pulled him away from me and then Harry and Ron came and we were out of there.

After a few more questions they were asked to leave the chairs and go back to their places. Now it was when things would get interesting. Kingsley was to interrogate Draco on his activities as a Death Eater.

"When did you take the mark?" the first question. Draco sat back and replied immediately. "Summer of 1995."

Severus was close by ready to interrupt the Minister of Magic if necessary. "Did you plan Albus Dumbledore's murder?"

"I did. The Dark Lord threatened my mother and father. My father was in Azkaban. He said that if I didn't join he would kill mother and father. I believed him; father said that it was best. No one would have believed us if we turned our back to the Dark Lord."

There were loud whispers from the people in the room. "Why did you let the Death Eaters into Hogwarts?"

"It was the only way. After that the Dark Lord would leave my family alone. You don't know what it feels like to live with the guilt of all those people who were harmed because of what I did. I wasn't thinking about anyone but mother and father. Mum became a shadow of herself; she cowered, worried and cried all the time. We lived in fear, father lost his wand he was his favorite torture toy."

Kingsley continued on, "Did you cast the Fiendyfire that killed Vincent Crabbe?"

Draco frowned, "No, Crabbe casted it himself. It was an accident." He said drily.

"We shall discuss Ms. Granger's torture." The minister stated.

"Granger, Weasley and Potter were snatched. I was called by aunt Bella to recognize them, I knew it was Potter right away but I was tired of it all. I wanted out, I wanted to escape since uncle Severus had to kill the headmaster for me. I wanted to take mother and go away. I wasn't sure that father or uncle Severus would come with us but I was done. When I saw Granger on the floor, I lost it. I thought I would enjoy her in pain but all I could think was Hermione Granger the brightest witch I know is on the floor crying out in help. I was a coward and didn't stop aunt Bella but I tried to heal her when my aunt went for the goblin."

Hermione and the rest of the courtroom remained silent, listening to him relate his account of the time Lord Voldemort spent in Malfoy Manor.

"The Wizengamot calls Master Severus Tobias Snape to testify."

Severus stood up and sat next to his godson. "Before you ask me questions my ex-students have already answered and make me repeat the same words all over again. I want you to know more about Draco Malfoy."

The warlocks seemed surprised that his attempt to override protocols. Kingsley let him continue. Severus had all of this planned, he wanted Draco to have his reputation back. He wanted his godson to have the opportunities he didn't have, as an ex death eater He knew personally how hard it was to live with the dark mark after the war.

"I've known Draco since he was born. He's had a privileged life by all accounts. He had parents who loved him very much and educated him the way they were educated. They overindulged him; he grew up prejudiced just as his father grew up. He's the product of ignorance, of misinformation. Perhaps it was his parent's fault, or his grandparents or our society as a whole. We educate our children isolated; they don't have an opportunity to live with muggles. This is a fact, most pureblood families never teach their children about muggles or how to relate to them."

"Draco is not evil, he couldn't kill Albus. He's gone through his own personal hell. My godson made mistakes. He was cornered to do so. I do not claim to say that my godson doesn't deserve punishment for his actions but he doesn't deserve to spend the rest of his life in a cell. He's a young man that has gone through war, just as Fred Weasley, Lavender Brown. Colin Creevy, Vincent Crabbe. They don't have a second chance but Draco does. He deserves to live his life; he's one of the brilliant minds of his generation." Severus said and then stood up and went back to his place.

"The Wizengamot will deliberate. We'll reconvene the trial in three hours." The warlocks left the room and so did the attendants. Harry looked at Snape and Malfoy leaving the room and talking to each other quietly. "Uncle you didn't have to." Draco said as he left the courtroom. "Trust me Draco, I had to, they have to evaluate all testimonies."

"Mate, we are going for lunch." Ron pushed him and apparated them to a muggle café."

Hermione ordered coffees, "Professor Snape has a point…" Hermione eloquently gave her opinion on purebloods and muggle integration. Surprisingly Ron had things to say too. He was the poster boy for a wizard. He felt guilty that he didn't know much about muggle culture and agreed with his girlfriend.

Harry nodded politely but his thoughts were elsewhere. He thought back to Snape and all the support he gave to Draco. Again he couldn't help but feel jealousy, this cold and irascible man was able to defend Malfoy at all costs. While he was indifferent to him is own blood and flesh.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter

Thank you all for your interest in the story. Please don't forget to review.

Chapter 3G

After an hour of deliberation the Wizengamot was ready to give a verdict. This trial had been going on for months now. Today was the decisive day; they had to come to a resolution after hearing the testimonies once again. The courtroom filled with People again. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat on their chairs waiting for this to be over. For Hermione and Ron Malfoy's trial was the last remainder of the war as they knew it. After this they would concentrate on their future together, no more actively remembering and testifying. No more monotonous questions and endless prodding from the ministry. They would always remember the war but could finally put an end to living in the past. Harry could relate to his friends apathy but for him this trial meant something else too. It would be the last time he saw his biological father. After today, he would have no excuse to see the man. This was the closure he needed, after this his life would not be linked in any other way to Severus Snape.

"On the Death of Albus Dumbledore, Vincent Crabbe and the Torture of Hermione Granger. The Wizengamot finds Draco Lucius Malfoy not guilty." Kingsley's voice resounded through the courtroom. The public mumbled, and whispered. The minister stood up and the other warlocks followed him.

Draco who was still standing up felt his uncle pat him in the back; the blond young man turned and hugged him. "I won't go to Azkaban." he felt the older man hug him back for a brief second and then let him go. Draco smiled when the flashes from different cameras went off.

Severus scowled and then faced the press, "Please excuse us," he swiftly said and left the room. Before crossing the threshold, he saw Potter leaving the room, they looked at each other briefly, green pained eyes looked at him. The boy left the room without looking back. "Uncle, are you listening?" Draco asked.

"Pardon me?" Severus looked at his smiling godson and walked outside the ministry to the apparation points. He could feel Draco's relief pouring off of him. They apparated home, once in Spinner's End the boy's mood plummeted. "What am I going to do?" he slumped into the old battered couch.

"You build your life again. You start all over." Severus said sitting on his armchair. Draco rubbed his temples. "I don't think is that easy. I don't have any money, no more influence. Half of the wizarding world hates me."

Severus arched an eyebrow, "I wouldn't say it would be easy. As for the money, I can support you until you finish Hogwarts. You are going back if you want to have a roof over your head." He smirked when the blond young man looked at him in disbelief.

"That's mad, it doesn't make any sense."

"It does, you need to finish your education. No body would ever hire you if you don't have your N.E.W.T.S." Severus drawled. Draco closed his eyes, time to face the music.

Three weeks later he was in Hogsmeade. The castle wasn't repaired yet, and due to the extensive damage it wouldn't be fully functional until next September. Headmistress McGonagall and the board of directors decided to resume classes for the seventh and eighth years. Classes would take place everyday at Hogsmeade, students could either take their N.E.W.T.S. on December or in June, depending on how ready they felt.

Draco sighed, he was tired, Uncle Severus found him a job at a muggle restaurant outside of Hogsmeade. "You wouldn't have to dissaparate long distance, you'll learn about muggles and you'll have your own money." His silky voice echoed inside his head. He started a week ago, and he hated serving people. Most of the clients were rude and left small tips. His feet were tired and he couldn't use a lot of magic. He rubbed his tired neck and waited for the others to show up. It was 1:30 PM; at least he was off during lunch hours. Classes would start at two and end at 8:00 PM. The Malfoy heir had to rush to the restaurant in order to start the night shift, he would get to Manchester at 2:00 AM after closing the restaurant.

Severus Snape had showed no mercy. "You'll finally understand what it means to be underprivileged, trust me Draco this will help you evaluate things and see the world in a different light." the potions master stated.

Draco hoped he was right, he waited and then he saw people he knew, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, the Patil twins, some Ravenclaws, a few Hufflepuffs. Finally he saw them, the golden trio, Longbottom and the little Weasley girl.

The only one who made eye contact was Potter who just nodded at him. Soon McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Vector, Sinistra, Slughorn and surprisingly Snape arrived. The class was about sixty students; there were murmurs, Draco looked at his uncle. The black haired man stared blankly at him.

"This will not be your regular Hogwarts year. We'll have a very different curriculum, our goal is to prepare you for the upcoming N.E.W.T.S. the classes will be demanding and there won't be any type of foolery allowed. I suggest you come back next year with your regular classmates if you want to." McGonagall was very clear and looked around the room for any defectors. "You will have one more chance to leave after your see the curriculum and the amount of work we expect from you."

"You all know us. We are all here to teach you. There won't be any division or Houses. You'll have class with us seven days for at least an hour, once again you are used to our teaching modes and we expect all of you to excel." The headmistress magically handed out schedules, and syllabi. After twenty minutes ten seventh years and Pansy left. "So, it's only Blaise, Theodore and me." Draco thought, truth to be told. He wasn't particularly close to either of them. Blaise was too conceited and Theo preferred his own company.

Draco scanned through the material and felt overwhelmed. He looked up and saw Severus. He wouldn't disappoint him; he would do this. He was glad to have an ally or at least someone who would not look at him like he was scum. He took a look at the parchment and found out that he had Arithmancy first, then Transfiguration, followed by Potions and lastly Charms.

Granger, and Padma Patil were the only ones from his year there. Patil sat next to Loony Lovegood. That left either Granger or a hufflelpuff, he tried to reach the sandy blond guy but he scurried away and sat next to a Gryffindor. Granger sat uncomfortably in a chair next to his. Professor Vector distributed the sheets of parchment and they got to work. Soon both of them were far too busy to contemplate any uneasy feelings. They laid out all the charts and possible numerology outcomes until they found the answers to the different questions. "This one has to be incorrect." Draco said out loud pointing out one of her charts.

She frowned and looked at it again. "You're wrong." She launched a complicated explanation about numbers' properties. He shook his head and offered a simpler but equally right answer. "Are you accounting for different radicals?" she asked intrigued.

He half smiled, "I am, if you use this number and transfer this symbol you get the same result without having to use any type of permutation…" he explained. He was excited to finally use his theories on a project with someone else rather than himself and Professor Vector.

Hermione was excited too, she loved arithmancy and she finally found someone else to share her views, even if it was Malfoy. They hesitantly talked more, always minding the fact that they didn't like each other. "She is really smart." Once they were done, they left the room and went to Transfiguration separately.

He saw her go to her boyfriend and Potter, he sat next to Theo; the class waited until McGonagall to transform back to herself, just like first year. "Unfortunately there won't be an optional course on animagi. Those of you who wish to become animagus will have to pursue it later on in life."

The headmistress highlighted the goals of the curriculum and started class with a refresher course and a small assessment test. Draco was not bad at transfiguration but it wasn't his favorite subject. He a decent student, after an hour of practice and the test McGonagall dismissed them. Draco saw Potter and Weasley talk to Granger.

Potions' class was a breeze, he was glad to be around cauldrons again. He loved Potions, it calmed him and it was his element. Slughorn didn't pay much attention to him but he was able to drown everything else out and concentrate on the simmering cauldron in front of him. Potter, Granger and Weasley seemed to be doing well too. They were by the front talking to Lovegood and the little Weasley. Charms' class was fine. Draco felt ready to take that particular N.E.W.T at any time. So did any other eighth year or at least his former classmates gave him that impression.

Malfoy apparated close to the restaurant and transfigured his clothing into the uniform. He waited tables and helped clean up until his shift was over. By the time he got home he was dead on his feet and dropped to his bed without even changing his clothes.

Harry didn't expect to see Severus Snape so soon. He guessed it was bound to happen sometime, the magical community wasn't exactly large per se. He just didn't expect to have him as a teacher again. He drank more of his juice and finally asked, "Di you know that he was teaching D.A.D.A?" Hermione and Ron shook their heads. His ginger friend was too busy staring at the telly his girlfriend bought to really pay any attention to him.

Hermione was on a crusade; educate Ron Weasley on the wonders of muggle technology. Snape made an impact; she resolved to introduce her pureblood boyfriend to her childhood world. Harry had to give it to Ron, he was being very enthusiastic about the whole thing.

"I just assumed that he would. He's been our teacher for the last seven years. It was only logical that he would be there." Hermione argued, frowning at the static on the telly. "It's supposed to work now."

Harry didn't drop the issue. "Don't you think it's bizarre that he's gone back?"

Ron waved his wand at the telly but that made the signal nonexistent. "Don't do that, magic interferes with muggle technology." She sounded exasperated.

"Sorry Mione." He frowned at her. "I just want to see what this is all about, I was so excited." She kissed him softly and then stood up close to the device. "Smooth." Harry mouthed to his friend who winked at him.

The boy who lived and his friends managed to set the telly and saw an episode of Stark Trek. Ron had one billion questions, which Hermione patiently answered, "This is brilliant, so ingenuous. These muggles are truly amazing, to achieve all of this without magic." Ron's voice sounded awed. To Harry he sounded like him the first time he did magic on purpose.

Harry went to his bedroom and looked at the ceiling. It could have been worse, his first day back wasn't exactly ideal but the stares were bearable now. He still felt like an animal on display but the panicky like episodes were gone now. His classes would be a challenge, especially transfiguration. Professor McGonagall set very high standards for them. Harry sighed and thought back to Charms and Potions. He was decent at both. He still had Snape's book, Ginny gave it to him a week ago. She had rescued the book during her time at Hogwarts. "I thought it would be useful." She shrugged and gave it to him. Harry closed his eyes. He didn't intend to give it back to Snape.

The young man felt uneasy. He was going to have to see Snape for at least four months once a week. When he saw him next to Sinistra, he tried to feel indifferent, to not care but he couldn't. Severus Snape was a sore spot for him. He thought about dropping out but Hermione gave him the look. After transfiguration and Charms lessons he was sure that he wanted to finish his education. At least it was better than staying home all day and moping around, according to both Ron and Hermione.

The next day Harry woke up early and made breakfast. Hermione and Ron came down ten minutes later. They were already showered and dressed. Harry smirked but remained quiet. Hermione broke the silence, "I had arithmancy with Malfoy. He helped me with one of my charts." She said trying to sound casual.

Ron frowned and put more jam on his toast. "Are we talking about the same Draco Malfoy who made our lives hell for six years." He sounded a little cross.

"He had a new method of dealing with the charts. It was interesting and he was polite enough. Ron, don't look at me that way. I'm not saying that we'll be best mates or anything." She poured herself orange juice.

Ron and Harry looked at each other; they knew where this was going. Draco Malfoy was about to become Hermione's new pet project. Harry hoped that Malfoy was still the same snotty kid and refuse Hermione's friendship.

They finished breakfast and dissaparated. Soon they were entering the Hogsmeade building. Malfoy, Luna and Nott were already sitting down, waiting for the rest of their classmates to arrive. "Hey, guys," Luna's airy voice said. Ron sat down next to her while Hermione and Harry occupied the desk next to them. Ten minutes later when the class was full Snape apparated in front of them. He wore the same black robes but his hair was shorter. For the first time Harry was able to look at him with a proper excuse. Snape hated when his students didn't look at him or gave him the proper eye contact. "Half of you have already dueled and are more than ready to defend yourselves against the dark arts. This is just a refresher course. We'll practice spells, curse and duel against each other. Some of you don't need me to teach you much but just theory and help you prepare for the questions in the written exam." Severus Snape drawled with his usual teaching voice. He waved at one of the walls and suddenly a board with curses and countercurses written.

He began lecturing and in less than three minutes all of then were writing and some of them had their hands up. "Finnigan, it better be related to the imperious curse and its origins otherwise…" the Irish man spoke up and effectively his question was relevant. Harry and the others listened and took notes as Snape spoke. Hermione seemed particularly excited to be back taking notes and listening to him lecture. Ron looked interested too. Harry looked up and saw him speak and lecture. Never once did the older man looked at him directly. For years Harry wished that this man would ignore him but now it burned him to finally have his wish.

Severus felt energized again. He liked teaching just not potions. For him potions were a passion. He hated when his students didn't have the same passion he did. In true honesty, the only students he had liked during his time at Hogwarts had been Tonks, Percy Weasley and Draco. Granger had potential but she wasn't inventive enough to fully appreciate the fine art that was potion making.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was different because he just wanted these young men and women to learn and defend themselves to know better and be able to protect what they loved. He avoided looking at Potter. He felt the young man try to make eye contact but he couldn't see him. He decided to teach this course because he owed it to his students. There was no other teacher for the job, and these children needed to have their N.E.W.T.S right away.

He saw his students; they were furiously writing and working on a mock N.E.W.T.S exam. He saw Draco concentrate on his parchment, Lovegood, hummed under her breath and wrote carefully. The Weasley girl wrote slowly, looking at her answers twice before moving on to the next question. Granger as always preferred a more compulsive method. She wrote rapidly and then added more details to each answer. Weasley was calmer and his facial expressions showed his progress. He seemed to be engrossed with the questions and smiled ore frown depending on the topic. Longbottom read slowly and was relaxed. He gained a lot of confidence this past year; it showed. Potter wrote in his parchment too, he looked up but Severus avoided his gaze. "Ten more minutes." He paced to the board and erased his lecture notes.

Twenty minutes later, he dismissed the class. He sat back on the desk and thought to the boy again. He rubbed his eyes; it was a mistake to accept this post. He would have to see the boy every week. This was madness; Severus wanted to forget about Harry Potter. Every time he looked at the boy it was a reminder of what could have been. The boy was the embodiment of all his regrets and shortcomings as a human being. Years ago, Potter represented what could have been, but the alikeness to James Potter made it easier to see the boy as a nuisance, an obligation. And then everything changed; up to final battle he had only seen Potter as a debt. He paid Lily, he protected him and that was it. Severus could not entirely process the fact that the boy was actually his. Harry Potter was his son, and he failed, his son hated him. He humiliated him for seven years; there was no feasible relationship between them. Severus would ignore this boy and get through this. It was the best solution for both of them.

The professor apparated away to his home and cooked, he knew Draco would be hungry after his shift. Maybe he ought to only work part time at least for the time being. He was sure that the boy would be overwhelmed after the professor assigned homework. Severus was glad that Draco was complying; he was known to be a brat after all. He knew how hard it was to be an ex-death eater. Draco matured a lot in the span of one year. He was hardened but more levelheaded and cautious about life. He wanted to do things right, Draco would have the opportunities he didn't have. He would have the family he didn't and be accepted. It was his duty to the boy. Perhaps he was compensating, and focusing all his attention on his godson because he couldn't be an active part of his son's life, but he truly loved Draco. He saw him grow up, make mistakes and almost ruin his life. He was the only family he had left. He would strive to see him succeed.

Four weeks later Draco had dropped the morning shift and was only working in the evenings. He was still tired when he was home but by now he was used to standing up for hours and waiting on people. He learned a lot about muggles. They were fascinating people. Uncle Severus introduced him to muggle literature and some music. It was a whole different world. He liked muggle rock a little too much, especially AC/DC and Led Zeppelin. From his job he learned about mobiles, cars, different types of food and how muggles usually dressed.

He was earning his own money and could help around the house. Although his uncle never asked him for money he liked to have his own economic independence. Draco even talked to some of the girls from the restaurant and had gone out with a couple of them. They thought he was charming, and mysterious. Draco wiped a table and then went back to the kitchen for the rest of his orders.

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat on their table. "I heard that this restaurant is really good. I have been meaning to come here for ages but the classes are always so exhausting." She rambled and looked over the menu.

Harry almost choked with his water when he saw Draco Malfoy approach them. He wore black trousers and a white long sleeved shirt. "What are you doing here?" Draco hissed to them.

"We came here to eat." Ron said blankly, he scowled at him. "What are you doing here?" he spat back.

"I work here." Draco said swiftly.

"No you can't. This is a muggle place. You hate muggles." Harry said surprised by this turn of events.

Draco scowled back and glared at him, "I don't have any other options. Uncle Severus said it was either this or working as a zookeeper. Whatever that is."

Hermione laughed at his comment. "Granger, this isn't funny. You've had your fun know. You can tell everyone how the last Malfoy is now a servant." Draco spat.

She straightened up, "I didn't mean to make fun of you Malfoy." She said seriously. "The zookeeper job entails working with animals and picking up monkey poop." She burst laughing and Ron laughed too. She really had an infectious laugh, Draco's lips turned up a little. Harry however remained surprised, "why are you here?"

Draco looked at him. "The ministry took all of my properties, assets and money. All I have is some heirlooms and my personal belongings." He was being honest, he wasn't bitter anymore. It could have been worse. He could be in Azkaban right now.

"Why a muggle restaurant?" Ron was curious; he was over the fact that Malfoy actually had to work now.

Draco frowned and saw one of the other waiters give him the evil eye. "I have to work, now are you ready to order?" he asked politely.

"Actually yes, I would like some beef stew." Ron was as always starving. "I'll have the chicken risotto." Hermione followed her boyfriend's lead. "The tuna salad please." Harry finished.

When Draco left they all looked at each other. "This is utter madness. What's next? Parkinson apologizes to you?" Ron asked Hermione with a disbelieving face.

Harry didn't say anything. "What do we do?" Hermione looked confused too.

"We have dinner, go home and never tell anyone about this." Ron answered immediately.

"I want to know why he's doing this." Harry stated. Both Hermione and Ron looked at him as if he was speaking in parseltongue.

"Harry do you seriously think that he's planning something. I hate this bloke too but I reckon he's not utterly stupid." Ron's tried to calmly say. He was very aware that Harry could be the most stubborn person if he wanted to be. Hermione appeared to have the same fears. She wouldn't like to argue against him, she was pretty sure that he would pursue matters in the same manner as sixth year.

"No, I just want to know why. I'm just curious that's all. I swear." He said sincerely.

"You have to agree that it is strange that he's here of all places. I want to know why." Hermione was hesitant but nodded her consent. Ron grumbled but ultimately his curiosity won out.

Seven minutes later Draco served them their food. "When do you finish your shift?" Ron asked trying to be polite.

"1:00 AM Weasley." he said curtly while handing them their plates.

"We have to talk about this." Harry blankly said. Draco's face twisted with anger. "I don't have to explain myself to you Potter."

"Draco, listen we just want to know. We are not judging or planning to do anything. This is so out of character, you have to admit it is puzzling." Granger said confidently. Draco left them and didn't answer any of them.

They ate their meal and did not talk about Malfoy. Harry didn't fret; there would be time to approach him again. When it was time for dessert a blond woman took their order. The friends enjoyed their sweets; Harry was about to approach the Malfoy subject when the blond man dropped next to him. "Ask away." He wore blue jeans and a faded AC/DC shirt.

"Why in Merlin's name are you working here? And do you even know what AC/DC is?" Harry asked getting straight to the point.

Draco smirked; it was fun to rattle Potter. He almost forgot how hilarious his face got when he was confused, angry or bothered. The blond young man sat back and ordered some coffee. "Uncle Severus made me. I've been working here for two months. I hated it at first but now is bearable, is just until I have my N.E.W.T.S." he shrugged and sipped his coffee. The blond woman winked at him and he smiled politely.

"This is completely bonkers. Why did you comply? This isn't you, you are evil and hate muggles." Ron was honest enough to say it to his face. He admired that in people.

"I don't hate muggles. I just didn't understand what they are. How they live. Uncle Severus wanted me to learn more about them. I'm glad he made me. Believe me, I would have never done anything of this if it was up to me." Draco drawled.

"So you mean to tell us that you like muggles." Harry's voice was doubtful and sarcastic at the same time.

"I like some of their music and I'm not totally indifferent to their different technologies." Draco answered, he took some of the scones in the table before Weasley finished them all.

Granger had a smile on her face. "I think is great that you understand more about muggles." She smiled encouragingly. Ron looked at her and frowned a little. He didn't like the look on his girlfriend's face. "What about all the hatred and pureblood propaganda you spewed for years. You don't mean to believe that you've forgotten about it." The ginger said venomously.

Draco glared at him, "You don't have to on my side. I don't want to be harassed, I like this job; that is why I agreed to talk to you." He stood up and left the restaurant.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4G

Classes at Hogsmeade continued with the same rhythm, Harry, Ron and Hermione did not discuss Draco Malfoy at all. Hermione continued as usual and contrary to Ron's advices she continued her tentative friendship with Draco. Ron was a little jealous until Hermione did something. Harry didn't want to know, his best friends were sexually active. He'd been able to hear them the other night and it wasn't pretty. He hinted at a silencing charm whenever they engaged in those activities. His best friends blushed and Ron changed the subject to other things.

Harry and Ron were wary of said friendship, they marveled at Hermione's forgiveness capacity. She welcomed Malfoy into her life, she was cautious but it was clear that she was beginning to like the ferret. Hermione and Draco's friendship stemmed from their love of arithmancy and incredibly enough literature both magical and muggle.

Harry overheard one of their conversations. "Father didn't want me to read muggle literature but uncle Severus sneaked me books after my second year." Draco said while they discussed J.R.R. Tolkien. She apologized for Ron's behavior. "I don't exactly like the git either. Believe me I wasn't expecting them to be on my side. It is pretty surprising you're talking to me." he said honestly, or so it sounded. Harry was observant, he noticed that Malfoy looked happier ever since they found him at the restaurant.

Ron also looked at them but remained controlled. He talked to Luna and Neville who were close by their worktable. They were waiting for Snape, who was uncharacteristically late. The man in question burst into the room. He looked to be in one of his usual black moods. "Put your books away and pair up. We'll practice curses and non-verbal magic."

The students scrambled to their feet. Harry paired with Ron while Hermione paired with Luna. Neville and Ginny stood together. Malfoy and Nott nodded at each other. Snape started the session. Harry and Ron sparred for ten minutes, Ron was a dexterous duelist but it became obvious that Harry surpassed his abilities. "Potter switch with Lovegood." The professor imperiously said. Hermione hurried to him. Soon enough Hermione attacked, as the students sparred the floor cleared too. Neville, Draco, Ron, Hermione, and him remained. Draco and Neville dueled each other. Harry kept it easy for Hermione, Snape noticed. "Granger, Longbottom and Malfoy step aside." Snape made his way to him and Harry understood what was about to happen. They were going to duel each other. Harry didn't know how to feel; during years he had wished he had the opportunity to fight this man. That feeling increased dramatically after Dumbeldore's death. Snape didn't give him much time to consider anything. Snape sent a stinging hex his direction. Harry ducked and sent a binding spell his way.

Both Snape and Harry dueled each other with finesse, the room crackled with their unspoken spells. They circled each other and fought with grace and power. Harry felt energized; he loved the adrenalin and the challenge that the older man posed. Dueling gave him a rush, a thrill that he had forgotten. Snape sent a flurry of hexes toward him and Harry cast a protego spell. It had been twenty minutes but both parties kept going strong. The professor and the student used non-verbal spells only. Harry was getting tired but he didn't want to give up. He concentrated all of his strength, and kept on defending himself against the professor. He managed to attack Snape but the older man merely flicked his wand and kept on launching offensive spells his way.

They didn't realize it but the room watched them in awe. Minerva and Slughorn entered the room to watch the duel. The air cackled with electricity, half of the room stared in wonder as Professor Snape attacked the boy who lived. Harry counterattacked but it was obvious that the older man had more experience and much more spells under his belt. The duel would be over soon that was evident, nobody expected Minerva McGonagall to speak out. "Malfoy, Weasley join Potter." Her Scottish voice rang out. Snape didn't break his concentration and continued his attacks on him. Suddenly his best friend and childhood nemesis were by his side attacking the professor.

Draco wasn't giving his hundred percent, "Surely you can do better than that Draco." The professor said while flicking his wand and repelling his godson's weak stinging hex. Ron worked hard and managed to almost hit the professor with a bat bogey hex. "Very good Weasley, too slow however." The professor continued unruffled.

Minerva was really enjoying herself. "Children, use your mouths now." Severus smirked maliciously. "That wouldn't be the best idea." He pointed out.

Harry, Ron and Draco didn't think so. They had been in battle, albeit in opposite sides but they knew that people tended to curse more effectively when they spoke them. Draco tried stunning; Ron went with disarming and petrifying. Harry launched as many hexes as he could. Snape smirked, with a flick of his wand Draco was out. "Too focused on casting the spells properly. Leaves you open to your opponent."

It was down to Harry and Ron. Snape blocked another stun attack from Ron; the professor arched an eyebrow and tripped him with a binding spell. "Predictable Weasley, although you have potential." He drawled and continued with him. They dueled for another five minutes. Harry was getting frustrated with the man. He attacked him but Snape was as composed as when they began to duel. The playful dueling was over. Both men tried to get into each other's skin. Harry found that surprisingly battling this man energized him. He smiled and they danced around the room. Snape smirked, and let him get close but always blocked him.

The room saw as they mirrored each other's movements. Ron and Draco pointed something out at the same time. "They look alike, their movements are the same." Ron said quietly.

"They have the same technique." Draco came close to Ron's side and whispered, "See the same flick of the wand. The have the same stance and the facial expressions. That's why Potter still in the game. Uncle Severus is obviously a better duelist but Potter can guess his next move because he uses the same technique."

"Who do you think is mirroring whom?" Ron asked, now engrossed in the conversation. "I think Uncle Severus is, I don't think Potter is that good." Draco said carefully. Ron smirked, "you're right. Look at Snape and the smirk he's sporting."

Soon enough professor Snape wandlessly disarmed Potter. "Impressive Potter." He smirked and left the room. "Ladies and gentlemen you are dismissed." Professor McGonagall smiled and they all vacated the room

Harry looked tired and confused, he was happy inside, Snape acknowledged his skills at dueling. "That was interesting." Hermione eloquently put it. Her, Ron and Draco remained in the room. "That was good Potter." Malfoy said and then tried to leave the room.

"Oi, Mione said that you were going to help her with arithmancy tonight." Ron said out loud." Hermione smiled and Harry had an idea why. This was so unlike his best friend. It must have taken a lot of effort from his part to agree to invite Malfoy home.

"Weasley I don't want any trouble." Draco said tiredly.

Hermione jumped in. "Draco, you said we would finish the project today. There's no other time. You'll be at the restaurant tomorrow and this is due later that afternoon."

Malfoy seemed to consider it, and then acquiesced. They dissaparated and went into 12 Grimmauld Place. "Mum talked about this place." Draco entered the living room and then went into the kitchen. Hermione broke the tension "We should go to the library. We'll be better there." She led the way to the room. Harry was about to go to his room when Hermione grabbed his hand. "Where are you going?" she asked and pushed him to the library too. She didn't let him finish.

"We all have charms homework and herbology revision to do." She said slowly.

Harry rolled his eyes but went along with them. Ron argued with her, "but Mione I want to watch TV, that show I want to watch."

"No." she answered monosyllabically.

They followed the bushy haired witch inside, "is she always this bossy." Draco asked to Harry in a whisper. "You don't know half of it." he replied just as quietly.

Ron bickered along the way, "and they just argue all the time?" another question coming from Malfoy. "They have very strong beliefs and are very pigheaded. They haven't stopped their bickering since I met them. Although now it's less, as they engage in other activities." Harry snorted and Draco did too.

"Oi, you too stop taking the mickey out of me. Mione Harry didn't do his transfiguration essay and the ferret over there, he got an acceptable on the assignment because he didn't cite any sources." Ron smiled sardonically.

"How do you know that? Have you been spying on me?" The blond man pretended to laugh but stopped when his newest friend looked outraged at him.

"You didn't cite sources." Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him to a chair. They took out parchment and started their respective homework.

"Weasel keep your eyes on your own paper. Granger might let you cheat but I won't." Draco drawled. Ron laughed good-naturedly. "Do you seriously think Mione would let me cheat." Ron laughed some more and Harry joined him. Hermione cracked a smile too. Draco smiled too; so this was what it felt when you did homework with people your own age. Even Potter loosened up and cracked a smile or too. They finished homework and then went to the drawing room to watch TV.

They turned on the TV and watched cartoons; The Flintstones to be precise. "That's brilliant." Draco said while looking at the modern telly. "Uncle Severus has a bigger box but it looks older."

Harry perked up at that comment, "Snape has a telly?"

Draco was still in awe at the story line and plot. "That's not accurate though. Humankind and dinosaurs did not coexist." He said out loud.

Mione laughed, "it doesn't have to be, it's for children it's supposed to be entertaining." She remarked and passed a bowl of popcorn to him and Ron. Both purebloods watched the cartoons with a childlike wonder.

Twenty minutes later she changed to a film called "The Fifth Element." Draco and Ron asked one hundred questions to Hermione and Harry who knew more about muggle technology.

"That was like magic, but it wasn't. It's ingenious and just so smart. They do all of this without magic." Ron said to all of them.

"It's overwhelming don't you reckon?" Draco said quietly.

Ron looked at him and nodded. "They know so much but we think we are smarter." Draco nodded, "they make their lives easier and there's so much culture and we don't even know it." Hermione and Harry looked at each other and then at the two pureblood next to them. The redhead and the blond faced each other and just talked. Harry realized that it was a different experience for these two men. They didn't know anything about muggles. Draco had been told all his life that muggles were scum and while Ron didn't have hatred against muggles he didn't have the slightest idea about them and what they were like.

Harry started to look at Draco with different eyes; maybe he wasn't all bad underneath. Ron and Hermione were surprisingly comfortable around him and Ron started talking to him just hours ago.

By 8:00 PM Ron's stomach growled, "Kreacher." The house elf appeared immediately. "Master Weasley." the small creature then looked at Draco and there was true happiness in his eyes. "Master Draco, how great to see you."

"Hi Kreach," Draco smiled and shook his hand.

The golden trio was shocked, Harry was the first to recover, "please have dinner ready." The elf disappeared with a pop.

"I don't mean to offend Malfoy but how do you know my house elf." Harry asked, he was very curious about their relationship.

The blond man looked serious, "Kreacher followed me around during our sixth year and then he appeared during seventh year. I was depressed and mother thought Kreacher's cares would at least prevent me from getting sick." Draco just spoke; it didn't make any sense to be hostile or to lie. He didn't trust them yet but he just wanted to talk to people his own age. People who would understand, so far Hermione had been helpful. He just hoped Weasley and Potter were as understanding as their friend.

"Tomorrow is the fifth month anniversary of Fred's death." Ron said quietly. Draco and Harry felt a twinge of pain each for different reasons. Harry because he actually knew Fred and missed him and Draco because he felt guilty.

"I am very sorry Ronald." Draco spoke clearly trying to convey all the sorrow he felt.

Ron looked surprised, "I'm sorry about your parents too Draco." Ron solemnly said.

"I know they weren't the best role models or the best members of society but them and uncle Severus were the only people who truly liked me and love me." Draco said smiling sadly. "I'm should have said this months ago but I'm truly sorry about letting the other death eaters into the castle. My only defense is that I was scared; I wanted to protect my mum and dad. I was so stupid, I though that maybe if I carried out my task maybe then the Dark Lord would leave my family alone."

They heard him speak about that night in the castle; Harry felt some kinship to Draco. He lost his parents to Voldemort too. Hermione spoke up, "I want to thank you for using those healing charms…"

Draco looked frightened, "Please don't, I don't want you to thank me for any of that ever." Ron and Harry really looked at Draco and made their minds up. They were starting to like Malfoy now.

Draco seemed to be keen on proving that the talking cure was effective. He told them, about that year at Hogwarts and all they went through. "I was too afraid or perhaps too coward to do anything bold but I tried to protect the smaller kids. First years and the others; Longbottom and your sister were fearless. Uncle Severus managed to keep the Carrows in line for as long as he could."

Hermione and Ron asked him some questions, he asked them questions too and Harry felt more comfortable now that they let all of it out. For the first time in months he felt lighter.

He could see that the others did too. Draco spoke up again when Mione asked him about the manor and his assets, "I live with uncle Severus, he has helped me through a lot these past months."

Harry had enough courage to speak this time, "How is he doing?"

Draco looked hesitant but then Hermione smiled and encouraged him, "He seems fine. He has nightmares most nights but I think we all do." They all nodded sadly. Harry wanted to ask more questions but the Snape subject was too painful for him, neither Hermione nor Ron knew how he felt about the whole thing.

"Harry maybe Draco could help you talk to him." Hermione started. Harry frowned, "Don't Hermione, please."

The room tensed, "Draco, I know you are aware that he's my biological father and I know that he's family to you but I would prefer if you didn't disclose these conversations with him."

"Don't worry Potter, I expect the same consideration from all of you." Draco stood up, "I have to go now, Hermione, Weasel, Potter." He nodded and dissaparated before any of them could say anything else.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Harry Potter

Sorry for the long wait, please let me know about what you think should happen. As of now this is the last chapter I have written for this story. Please let me know what do you want to see happening in here. I want to make myself clear; there is no dramione or drary happening. I'm sorry but I can't see myself writing either of those

Thank you all for the reviews, alerts, favorites and please review

Chapter 5G

Draco apparated home, he went into the kitchen and found uncle Severus making dinner. "I thought you were going to eat out." The older man said simply.

"I was but then I decided to come here, what are you making?" Draco asked looking over his shoulder.

"Pasta." The Potions Master replied.

They set down to eat, and make small conversation, "I hope you don't mind me asking but where were you?" Severus couldn't help but worry about his godson. He didn't want to boy to make more mistakes.

Draco decided to be honest, he wouldn't divulge his conversations with the golden trio but he would let the older man know where he was. "I was at Grimmauld Place helping Hermione with arithmancy."

Severus arched an eyebrow, "Hermione?" he asked suspiciously.

The younger man smirked, "yes, Granger, bushy haired witch, girlfriend to the Weasel and brains of the golden trio."

"Draco, are you romantically interested in Ms. Granger?" Severus looked uncomfortable.

He laughed almost hysterically, "Even if she was my type I wouldn't approach her, first of all she doesn't like me that way and second and most important Weasley and his half a dozen of brothers would have my head."

Severus breathed easier, "then I don't understand why you are befriending them." He was really puzzled by these events.

Draco smiled sadly, "they're the only ones who have approached me. I feel lonely uncle Severus. Pansy and Blaise were never really my friends and they're off to who knows where. Greg probably wants to kill me and the rest of my classmates look at me with despise. Theo is too withdrawn, he just wants to take his NEWTS and move away from England."

"They understand, even Potter…" Severus cut him off. "I just don't want you to do anything stupid."

He nodded, "He is your son, you reckon. He has the same mannerisms and I don't know how we didn't see it before but you too are very much alike."

Severus frowned but didn't comment anything, "I don't understand why you help me, and ignore Potter." Draco finished looking directly at his godfather.

"Draco, do not interfere. Potter and I are merely acquaintances, and I would like it to stay that way." Severus coldly said and stood up, his dinner half finished.

Malfoy sighed and cleaned up the kitchen. His godfather was very stubborn and it seemed like his son had inherited the same trait.

Severus went into his room and looked at the dirty ceiling. Today had not been a good day at all. Ironically the only highlight of the day had been sparring with Potter. "Your son." A voice that sounded eerily like Lily's in his head said. After that it had all gone wrong. He left his seventh years in the classroom and went into the improvised teacher's lounge.

Three minutes later while he made himself a cup of tea Minerva barged in. "Your son is a very fine wizard."

Severus tensed; fortunately there was no one else in the room to hear her comments. "Are you barking mad?" he asked his colleague.

The headmistress scowled at him. "Severus, Harry Potter is your son and no amount of selfish denial will change that fact."

He was mad now, "He's not my son." He hissed at her.

"He needs you. You are his father, Severus please don't close yourself to a relationship with your son. You care about him, even before you knew that he was yours. Don't deny yourself the opportunity to see him become the good, kind man that he's becoming. There's still time to get to know him." Minerva said passionately.

Severus' face betrayed nothing. He calmly stalked out of the room he didn't look back; he pretended to not hear her last pleading words. "Think about Lily, she would have wanted you and your son to get along. Do it for her."

He tried to distract himself and think of his research, Draco, lesson plans but at the end he would come back to those words. "You care about the boy" and "Lily"

Severus rubbed his eyes, this was all her fault, "why didn't you tell me Lils?" he bitterly recounted all the times he insulted his son, all the hateful words, the hatred and the derision. "I didn't know." wasn't excuse enough.

Severus sighed and occluded for a few minutes. He would examine his relationship with Harry Potter. He protected him from the moment he stepped into Hogwarts. "What do you know about the boy?" he wondered out loud.

He's good with spells, terrible at potions. He has good friends; he's the type to sacrifice himself. He's not as arrogant as you thought. He is not his father. Severus snorted; James Potter is not his father. That was it, he didn't know much about the boy. Seven years protecting him and he missed all the important details.

"Why didn't you pay more attention the boy? You were a spy; your job was to know everything about the people around you especially him."

Severus had the answer immediately. "It was too painful, to think that he could have been yours. The irony he was yours all the time."

The real question was whether he was going to have a relationship with Potter. Severus frowned and decided it in a heartbeat. "He's better off without your influence. He's doing fine, Arthur Weasley has to be enough for the boy." He rationalized that Potter seemed to be a well-adjusted kid and he only had the mutt and Weasley as role models. Minerva was wrong; the boy didn't need him in his life. It would be too painful and it wouldn't yield any favorable results for either of them. He couldn't deny that it excited him to see Potter dueling him, it was exhilarating to watch how he took the curses and deflected them easily. He couldn't help but feel proud of him.

Two weeks later he woke up early to see Draco leaving for work. "I'm going to the theater with the Weasel and Potter. Don't wait for me, I'm having dinner with them too."

Severus still felt awkward about his godson fraternizing with the golden trio but it seemed to be working. Today was Friday so he didn't expect Draco to be back until much later. The potions master noticed a change in Draco, he was happier. He spent at least one day during the week at Grimmauld Place.

He ate his breakfast and then went back to his bedroom. He had an interview with St. Mungos in twenty minutes and then he had to go teach his seventh years. DADA NEWTS were to take place next Friday, the day before Halloween. All of his students were ready or so he thought. Ever since the duel, most of them had worked harder and dueled him. Weasley and Longbottom made him especially proud of his teachings. They had come a long way; they both were insecure at first, particularly Longbottom who still stuttered around him. The second week, he made him stay back. "Class dismissed, Longbottom stay back." the young man waved at Ms. Lovegood and waited until the room emptied out.

As expected the boy seemed frightened by the notions of the bat of the dungeons asking him to stay. Severus kind of relished that feeling in the past but now it seemed pointless to keep scaring the boy. "Have a seat please." Longbottom nervously did.

"I will be very brief, I want to congratulate you for your efforts. You father would be proud of you." The potions master said directly into the younger man's eyes.

Neville looked bewildered by his professor's words. "I don't know what to say, thanks I reckon." He stuttered a little.

The older man nodded and left the room and a stunned, albeit proud young man.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Harry Potter

Thank you for the reviews. Keep it up :::::::: :::::::

Chapter 6G

October 31st, every year this day haunted him; this year was no different. It didn't matter that the war was over, that there was no Dark Lord or the fact that he paid his debt, that the boy was alive and well for all intents and purposes. Severus still felt that deep void in his chest every year this day. He missed Lily; he woke up that day and went through the motions, had breakfast, talked to Draco and then went back into his room. It was a Saturday and his godson had to a shift at the restaurant from noon to midnight straight.

Severus washed up and looked in the mirror, He looked older than his thirty-eight years. He looked tired, sad, defeated, but it was expected, October 31sts were the worst for him. He opened the liquor cabinet and poured himself a glass of vodka. He went by the drawer close to his bed and took out the old photo album. He engaged in the torturous activity of looking through old photos of Lily.

Lily when she was nine, pigtails and a beautiful green dress. Lily and him playing on the swings, they looked so happy. Lily with her Hogwarts uniform ready to take over the magical world. He remembered having ice cream at Fortescue and being elated at the prospect of going to Hogwarts. He caressed the pictures and saw many pictures of them together. They spent almost every hour of the summer together, practicing magic inside his house, protected sheltered from house rivalries, Tunney, and Tobias. He sighed and drank from the bottle. He didn't want to be drunk, not today. Never, he indulged in the pain.

By three in the afternoon he was ready to go to Godric's Hollow. Every year, he debated whether to go or not. Every November 1st he made a promise to not go back the next year. The man smirked; a dead woman still pulled him. He dissaparated, he stumbled to her grave. He must have had too many drinks, because he was a little unsteady on his feet. He approached the grave and conjured white roses. "Another year Lils." He said quietly.

Severus traced the letters of her name, he paused at Potter, "it should had been Snape love." He said sadly. "I don't understand Lils. Why didn't you ever tell me love? I would have taken you and Harry with me. We could have gone far away from the war, England. We could have been a family love. Sometimes I picture our lives, us raising Harry, perhaps even having more children. That's all I ever wanted Lils, a family with you. Harry is a good man; at least your sister didn't manage to break him. He has friends and a family now. Remember molly? She became a mother to him or at least Minerva tells me that. I fucked up Lils. I thought he was the toerag's son." He laughed softly, "I made his life miserable for seven years, I don't know our son, and he's a stranger to me Lils. You have no idea how much I miss you love." He said brokenly. Severus conjured more flowers and then his patronus. The doe pranced around him. "Remember that time when Potter was way with the aurors and I took you to the park. I was so happy Lils, we had so many plans; we were going to marry and go away after the war. There's no point now, is there love? You're long gone. Harry is better off without me. " He whispered softly. "You should now about him, you would be very proud of him. He's almost as good as you." He laughed, the first real laugh he had in weeks.

"He'll do great Lils, he's well adjusted, I guess he got that from you. I told you I don't know much about him but I do know this, he's kind and brave, just like you. He's loyal and loving to a fault. He even managed to befriend Draco. Could you imagine that sweetheart? He befriended his school nemesis." He laughed and kept talking as if the dead woman could really hear him. Severus found comfort believing that she really could. He talked for about an hour about his memories and about Harry too. He didn't notice anything strange; perhaps if he had been sober he would have noticed Harry standing close to him with the invisibility cloak on.

Harry arrived at his mother's grave seconds before Severus did. He didn't have time to present his mother with flowers or take off his cloak. He heard the unmistakable pop like sound of apparation and saw his biological father stumbled next to him. He stood quietly and heard the man bear his soul.

He didn't know what to feel. Harry experienced a rush of feelings, anger, sadness, joy, and hope. The latter outweighed the anger and sadness; he did the first thing that came to mind when his professor quieted. He walked away slowly, not knowing what to believe. He walked away from the cemetery and apparated back home.

Hermione and Ron were making dinner. It was surreal. Hermione smiled, "The Ferret said he's not coming over. He said professor Snape seemed unsettled this morning that he was going back home after seven." Ron said while stirring some sauce.

Harry nodded absently and dropped to a nearby chair by the kitchen island. "He's sorry." The young wizard said in awe, now that he was warm, at home. He had time to process what he just witnessed.

"Harry are you ok?" Hermione asked concernedly and then paled, "I'm sorry Harry I forgot about today." She said quietly.

Ron caught on, "October 31st." He said in a low voice.

Harry snapped out of it, "I went to their grave and Snape was there. He talked to her, he knows so much about her, and he said that he cared. He actually cares about me." Harry still stared into space.

"Of course he cares, he's your dad mate." Ron said as if Harry was a mentally disabled individual. Harry frowned, but Ron wasn't deterred by the frown or by the Hermione's elbow. "Hear me out first. Snape devoted his life to protect you Harry. He almost died while doing so. He went back to teaching for you too." Harry saw Hermione's face mirror his doubtful expression.

"Don't look at me as if I was barmy." Ron frowned, "He could have refused, but he didn't don't even say that he did it because of Draco. He could have taught the ferret separately but he didn't. Snape pays a lot of attention to your dueling scores. You must have noticed how he checks over you when you are fighting. It's the way dad looks at us when he's on babysitting mode. He's worse with Ginny of course because she's the baby and a girl.

Hermione looked adoringly at her boyfriend, "Forget about the teaspoon range." She kissed him softly. Ron smiled self satisfyingly and Harry couldn't help but laugh. Maybe Ron was right maybe Snape cared about him, maybe he could have a family. A real family with a dad, his own dad; Harry's eyes sparkled, both Ron and Hermione noticed.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Harry Potter.

There will be one more chapter after this one. Thank you all for the reviews and support you've given this story.

The song on italics is Thank You by Led Zeppelin.

Chapter 7G

Severus heard apparation sounds; he didn't bother to lower the volume on the stereo. He played Lily's favorite song "Thank you" by Led Zeppelin. He dedicated it when they were fifteen and he thought they would be together forever. "I thought your shift ended at midnight." He said stopping the song with a flick of his wand.

The blond boy smiled ruefully. "I wanted to check on you. I was going to go to Potter's but I decided to come home. You seemed a bit off this morning." Draco settled next to his godfather.

Severus didn't speak, he waited, and maybe Draco would get the hint and leave him alone. No such luck, "I know what today is. She died today, Harry's mum."

Severus stiffened, "I didn't mean to…" Draco started.

"It's been over seventeen years and I still miss her." He said morosely.

"She was truly the light of my life. You are too young to understand it yet Draco but someday I hope you find your Lily. That someone who'll mean everything to you; and I hope you never lose her son." Severus got up and went up the stairs.

"Go with your friends Draco I'll be fine. I've done this for seventeen years and I prefer to be by myself." Draco looked worried. "Uncle, I don't think you should be alone…"

Severus laughed wryly, "I don't intent to suicide, if that's what you think. I merely prefer to be alone with my memories of her." With that he went up to his room. Draco didn't go he stayed inside his room until he heard the stereo on again and the song began to play again.

After an hour he decided to knock on the door. "Uncle Severus, are you alright?" he said through the loud music. No response. He tried to unlock the door but it was useless. He was panicking now. He thought the worst, Draco dissparated immediately to Grimmauld Place. It wasn't that late and he was glad, that the trio was in the drawing room. "I can get through uncle's Severus room. I think he did something stupid." He said in a hurry. Hermione was the first to get up from the couch. "Let's go."

They grabbed Draco's hands and suddenly they were at the front of Spinner's End. "He is the only one who can apparate inside." Draco said as explanation. He took out his key and opened the front door. They heard the blasting music through the as soon as they set foot inside. It was a beautiful song Harry thought; he could hear Snape singing it

"_If the sun refused to shine_

_I would still be loving you_

_When mountains crumble to the sea_

_There would still be me and you_

_Kind woman, I give you my all_

_Kind woman, nothing more"_

They found him in the middle of the living room. Vodka bottle in hand, and a marihuana joint in the other, he smoked the joint and looked directly into the telly. Ron was the first to point out the obvious, "Mate is that your mum on the telly?" Effectively Lily Potter was on the screen dancing, and laughing at a black haired man who laughed and got up. The young man took her into his arms and danced with her.

"Wasn't she beautiful." Severus mused.

Harry sat down next to him. "She was. I've never seen her so happy. Who's that?" he pointed his finger to the young man.

"That's your dad, I mean me, your real dad." He said a little confused and then laughed hysterically.

Draco and Ron frowned, "What's wrong with him? Is he poisoned or something?" Draco asked.

"No dear godson. I'm stoned, high as a kite." He laughed and then sobered immediately and looked back at the screen.

"_Little drops of rain_

_Whisper of the pain _

_Tears of love lost in the days gone by_

_My love is strong_

_With you there is no wrong_

_Together we shall go until we die"_

Severus' voice broke at the last part. He closed his eyes and few tears escaped. Harry kept looking at the screen and his parents. They were dancing, real Snape was quiet but the one on the screen continued singing the song into Lily's ears and she kissed his cheek and hugged him to her.

He was transfixed and couldn't look away, Hermione snapped him out of it. "Professor you shouldn't be smoking that or drinking this way. Those are drugs."

Severus laughed, "Relax Granger, it's just some pot. Don't be scandalized; let me tell you a little secret. My whole generation experimented with pot. From Lucius to Lupin we all got high once upon a time." He said dismissingly.

"Wait what are you doing here?" he asked and then smoked some more.

"Draco said you needed help." She said.

Suddenly Severus looked at her, "You remind me of her. She was just as smart and driven. You and Weasley remind me of us when we were young. We were just as in love as you are with your Weasley." He seemed to ponder over his observation, "Of course, you aren't married and he's not a death eater. Although I think the feelings are what counts after all." He said philosophically.

The scene on the screen changed and a young Lily and Severus kissed at Hogwarts and then went into the room of requirement. "That will be the end of that. You don't need to watch what comes after." He said and the telly went off.

"Is there a tape in there?" asked Hermione, her curiosity kicking in.

"Not at all silly girl, those are my memories I fashioned them into the telly." He took a gulp of his vodka.

Harry frowned, "How come I haven't seen those?" he asked, and he figured Snape was in an answering mood. He might as well push his luck.

"I didn't think you would particularly like to see your mother and me in that context." He said absently.

"Show's over kids. I'm going to bed."

"_Happiness, no more be sad_

_Happiness, I'm glad"_

The older man went up the stairs and sang the song until he was out of earshot.

Severus woke up much later with a bit of a headache. He remembered most of last night and cursed himself for being so reckless. He should have known better than to smoke with Draco at the house.

He sighed and prepared himself for an embarrassing morning. He went down to the kitchen never expecting his godson and Harry Potter eating breakfast. "What is the meaning of this?" he said with as much authority as he could muster. It wasn't easy to intimidate the young men. They looked knowingly at him and Draco had the audacity to smirk at him.

"Uncle Severus we were just having breakfast would you like some toast?" the blond boy said politely. Severus nodded gruffly and sat down.

They ate in complete silence, thirty minutes later Draco stood up and declared loudly. "I have to go, my shift starts in ten minutes." He gulped some tea and left the room.

Severus noticed that Potter remained seated. After two minutes of intense glaring, he wasn't up to legilimency this morning, he asked, "and why is it that you're still in my kitchen Potter?"

Harry didn't back down, the older man expected the boy to flush and leave or at least correspond with a huff or glare. "I want to know more about her, my mother, I reckon you're the one who knew her best."

Severus smirked unpleasantly, "No." He made to stand up but Harry was quicker, "You owe me that. I never got to know her; you have to help me. I reckon you owe her that too." Harry said serenely, not even blinking under the heated gaze he received from Snape.

"No amount of guilt trip will convince me. I made myself clear that morning in the infirmary. I do not wish to have any type of relationship with you…"

Harry shook his head, "it's not about you." Harry hoped his feeble attempts at occlumency worked.

"I want to know at least one of my parents." He said firmly. "Professor, I can be very persistent and I won't rest until you agree to tell me about her." Harry stayed rooted in his spot on the kitchen.

"Very well, but we'll have weekly meetings and I reserve the right to keep things to myself." Severus said coldly. Harry nodded and accepted the terms. "I'll be here next Saturday. Thank you professor." He left the house with a smile on his face; he would have a relationship with this man.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Harry Potter

This is the last chapter. I hope you guys like it, thank you all for the support please read and review.

Chapter 8G

Six months into the so-called meetings and the unexpected happened. They finally had the confrontation they needed all this time. It was over something really trivial. During those past six months they grew close. They became friends and discovered that they had many things in common. They shared a passion for spells, magic and dueling. The often dueled after their meetings, Severus and Harry liked sweets, and old muggle movies. Severus unwittingly revealed a lot about him while talking about Lily.

They were in Grimmauld Place, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco were at the Weasleys'. Apparently Draco and Ginny were dating now. The pureblood had been reluctant to confess it to Harry. The boy who lived shrugged his head and merely told him that he considered Ginny to be like his sister now. Draco seemed relieved and promised to "set him up" with someone called Astoria.

Arthur almost had a stroke when Ginny brought Draco home. Harry had never seen him like that. The patriarch was incensed and threatened to kill Draco. Charlie and Bill were enraged too, needless to say that the meeting didn't go too well.

"He's a death eater. Fred died because of people like him." Charlie had to be restrained by George.

Surprisingly it wasn't Ginny who came to his defense but Ron. "He's my friend, this is my fault Draco I thought my family was over the prejudices but it seems I was mistaken. Do you really think I would be ok with him and Ginny going out if I didn't know how sorry Draco is or how he's managed to change?" Ron looked directly to his father who was red with anger.

"Let's go mate. We'll have lunch at Grimmauld Place." Ron tried to escort Draco out. Ginny looked sadly at her mother who shook her head. Hermione and Harry were almost by the door with Ginny and Ron close by when they heard Draco speak for the first time since they set foot in The Burrow.

"I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you but I didn't kill Fred. Rookwood killed him. I know you think I'm not right for your daughter but I love her and I won't give her up. She made me laugh again when I thought I would never do it again. She's ninety percent the reason why I wake up every morning. I'm going to marry her with or without your permission." He said seriously, he looked at Arthur Weasley proudly. Harry thought he looked too much like Lucius in that moment. Draco raised his wand. "What is he doing? Is he insane?" Harry whispered furiously close to Ron.

Ron looked pale, "Dear Merlin, he's proposing." Harry's eyes opened comically and then he looked at Ginny who was close to tears.

"Ginevra Weasley will you be my wife?" he asked her turning around.

Ginny squealed and said yes.

Arthur looked ready to kill, Bill was shocked and Charlie was still struggling against George.

That evening was supposed to be one of reconciliation, Arthur had finally decided to let Draco into the house when Molly told him that Ginny was looking for wizarding bond jewelry pieces in the Malfoy vault since he didn't approve the marriage yet and the Weasley heirlooms couldn't be accessed without Arthur's permission.

Severus interrupted him from his musings; Harry was cooking bacon on a pan. "How come you're so good at cooking? Ron and Draco are absolutely clueless and I have to admit I wasn't much better when I was your age.

Harry smiled, "I learned when I was living with the Dursleys, aunt Petunia would hit me with the pan if I burnt it. I have not burn any since I was ten." Harry said proudly.

Severus paled, "What do you mean hit you?" his voice sounded dangerously low.

"I thought you knew. The Dursleys didn't care much about me. They starved me and neglected me ever since Dumbledore placed me in their care."

"No, Albus said that your relatives were glad to take you in. That they considered you their son." Severus stated.

Harry laughed, "No, they hated me. I didn't know my real name was Harry until I was five and went to elementary school. They used to call me Freak."

Severus looked murderous. "Show me." He said and then grabbed Harry by the shoulders.

Harry looked into the dark brown eyes and saw his childhood flash before his eyes. After what seemed an eternity Severus broke eye contact.

"I'll kill them." The potions master made an attempt at apparation Harry grabbed his arm.

They were outside of the Dursley's home when Harry said. "Dad please don't." His boy looked terrified and Severus nodded.

They apparated back to Grimmauld Place. Severus sat down, "you called me dad." He said breathlessly.

Harry misinterpreted the tone of voice, "Sorry I thought it was fine to call you that. I won't do it again…"

"No, it's fine" Severus looked up and hesitated before looking into those beautiful green eyes… he finally said "son." Harry smiled and hugged the older man.

"I'm sorry Harry, I should have known, I should have protected you better. I should have taken you away from them. I knew what kind of person Petunia was and I let it happen. I let Dumbledore convince me that you would be fine in the muggle world."

Harry smiled, his father finally accepted him, he cared about Harry. His anger and these words confirmed that his dad actually loved him.

"I'm so sorry Harry for hurting you for trying to keep away from you." Severus had felt the pain his son felt when he rejected him all those months back in the infirmary.

"Don't worry dad, we have time to start over. Don't we?" Harry smiled openly at the older man who smiled softly.

"We do son, we do."


End file.
